No Sleep? (We Can Fix That)
by Jenndude5
Summary: Tony's not sleeping, the others try to help... Or four times a sleep 'aid' didn't work, plus one that would've (but never got the chance).
1. Chapter 1

**Technically related to 'The One Where Tony Sleeps' and 'That Night' but can be read as stand-alone.**

Tony lied there just staring at the clock. He was with Bruce tonight. The team never wanted him to sleep alone anymore, which, okay, fair. They were worried he wasn't getting enough sleep (he wasn't) and this was their way to make sure he did.

Only it wasn't working anymore.

Granted it had never been foolproof -had never been perfect. Just because he slept better with someone there, doesn't mean he _always_ slept. On average he would sleep every other night, and could still function like a normal (for Tony) human being.

But for the past (almost) four nights he'd just lied there, staring up at the ceiling. He'd ordered Jarvis to silence, there was really no need to worry the others about this.

The clock struck 6:00 AM. It's official; four days. He's been awake four days. Ninety-six hours. Not a new record (ten days, fifteen hours, forty-seven minutes, and hadn't _that_ been fun) but the longest he's gone since the team had decided to take his health into their own hands.

Something about lack of self-preservation, near-suicidal tendencies', and just plain forgetfulness when it comes to anything not project related.

Whatever.

Sighing, Tony sat up. There was no reason to lie there anymore. That was the deal; he would stay in bed for at least six hours every night the world wasn't in danger, and in return they wouldn't nag him about sleeping in the kitchen cabinets, and under the coffee table, and in Lola's trunk, and under Fury's desk…

Wow, he really did sleep in some weird places when he crashed…

Blinking away the nonsense, he got off the bed as quietly as he could. Unfortunately, due to his time on the run, Bruce was a light sleeper.

"Tony? What time is it…?" Bruce leaned up, trying to palm the sleep from his eyes, looking at Tony with confusion (and a little suspicion).

"It's six, go back to sleep." Tony told him, trying to back out the door without looking like he was running.

Bruce, now much more awake, eyed Tony, noting the bags under his eyes were more pronounced then the night before. That, and if Tony had actually just woke up he'd be a coffee zombie, "Have you slept at all?"

"I came to bed with you at midnight, it is now six, and I have been in bed my allotted six hours, so technically-"

"Tony," Bruce warned.

"Yeah?"

"Did. You. **Sleep**."

"Well, you see heheh…" Tony cleared his throat, wincing "No."

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, swinging his legs off the bed to stand "When's the last time you actually got some sleep?" he sounded tired, and not I-need-more-sleep kind. Tony felt bad for the guy, really.

He was also a little terrified of the guy, too. "Well, who actually keeps count-"

" _Sir has not slept in ninety-six hours, five minutes, Dr. Banner."_

"Traitor!" Tony shouted.

" _Tony!_ Ninety-six hours- that's four days!" Bruce looked mortified at the thought. Tony bit back a sigh.

"It's not that big of a deal," He tried to appease, "It's probably just that thing we're checking out for Fury. I'm sure as soon as that blows over, I'll be fine."

"And what about now, Tony?" Bruce sighed, walking over to stand in front of the supposed 'genius', "That 'thing' as you put it, is nothing. Could be nothing. It could never leave, or it could go away tomorrow, but from what I've seen, it's completely harmless. Not something that should be keeping you up at night." He crossed his arms pointedly, giving Tony a look.

Tony opened his mouth to argue, but shut it at Bruce's raised eyebrow. Another minute and Tony huffed. "Look, Bruce, I don't know, okay?" He closed his eyes, "Maybe it's just plain old insomnia. I get that, and it doesn't really need a reason." He shrugged, reopening his eyes.

Bruce looked at him for a moment before turning his question toward the ceiling.

"Jarvis? Who's awake right now?"

 **1 –Yoga**

After breakfast, when everyone was awake (Tony was not allowed any coffee, much to his horror) the team moved on to the White Room on Bruce's floor.

A 'White Room' doesn't necessarily mean a _white_ room, but an individual's ideal comfort zone, it's intended purpose was to create an aura of calm, to set its owner at ease, whether that's bright colors and video games, or stark furnishing and fish tanks.

In Bruce's case, the walls were white, bare of any paintings or photos, the floor a dark wood and covered in yoga mats. The only thing that could be considered a decoration was the bamboo fountain. You know, one that made the 'clicking' sound when it filled up and dumped itself out? Tony didn't know what it was called, though he was pretty sure Pepper told him once…

So entranced by the rhythmic 'click, click, click' that he didn't notice everyone was staring until Bruce cleared his throat.

Tony jumped, and spun around to face the others. He was met with amused –and exasperated- faces.

"Well," Bruce joked, "At least I know the environment is working."

Tony snorted "Right. Okay, so how exactly is this supposed to work?" He asked.

Steve gave him the 'look'. It was a cross between a hurt puppy and disappointed leader. Which he was, actually, now that Tony thought about it. The leader, not the puppy, _although_ …

Tony shook his head to clear his head and ignored Clint's snickering. He turned back to Steve, who was waiting patiently (ha!) for Tony to stop daydreaming.

"What?" he asked after a few (long) seconds of just being stared at with the 'look'. He shifted uncomfortably.

Steve sighed, "You mean you weren't listening at breakfast?" he asked with the 'voice', which was the same as the 'look', only in noise form.

Tony shrugged, before admitting unrepentantly "I was kinda preoccupied with the horrors of not being allowed coffee, so…" he waved a hand, "kinda your fault, in that regard."

"It's fine," Bruce cut in before Steve could open his mouth and say what would undoubtedly lead to another argument, "I don't mind explaining again."

He took a deep breath and walked to one end of the room to a lone yoga mat, "Alright, everyone grab a mat." Clint raised his hand, "Yes, Clint?" Bruce asked, already exasperated.

"Why are we here again? I know you're going to do some weird third world shit to get Tony to sleep, but that doesn't explain why I need to be up this early-ow!" Clint rubbed at a spot on his head and glared over at Natasha. She returned his look evenly, already doing some warm ups.

"Moral support." Bruce answered flatly. "Now," he clapped his hands together, "Yoga as been none to help people sleep, as the stretches and poses relax the body and sooths the mind. Meditation can have the same effect, but since I know have the people here wouldn't be able to sit still that long, I figured this would be best. Now follow my movements." He ordered calmly, slowly moving into position.

Tony followed as best he could, but besides the fact that it was really boring, he wasn't feeling like he could sleep now anymore than an hour ago.

Half an hour passed, still no change. Tony was getting frustrated, it wasn't working! He was about to say something when a 'clunk' off to the side drew everyone's attention.

Thor had fallen asleep and could've been cutting logs with the way he was snoring.

"At least it worked for someone." Tony said ruefully.

Bruce sighed and moved back to a standing position, "Well that didn't work."

Natasha smirked, sitting cross-legged on her mat, "Guess that means it's my turn."

Tony felt a chill run up his spine, but before he could freak out too much it came to him.

"Shishiodoshi! It's called a shishiodoshi!"

He was so proud he was able to remember that he didn't even care about the looks he was getting.

 **2 –Acupuncture**

"No."

"What, are you scared?"

"Terrified. Also not stupid. There is no way I'm letting you stick a bunch of needles into my body."

No way, no how.

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

 **3 –Cherry juice**

Tony sat hunched in a kitchen chair rubbing in between his shoulder blades and mumbling about redheads and sharp objects.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a baby. It would have worked if you'd have actually kept still.

"You were stabbing me!" Tony defended. Natasha didn't seem impressed.

Clint (who had found the entire situation far too amusing, the bastard) snickered. Glancing over at Thor, who was using the never opened (until now) juicer, he couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice, "Just what, exactly, is this amazing 'Asgardian sleep elixir' you were talking about?"

"Ah," Thor grinned, "yes, on Asgard we give it to our young a little before nap time to help them drift off faster. I believe on earth it is simply juice from your cherries." He explained, pouring the contents of the machine into glasses and handing them out.

Tony stared at his in disbelief. "Cherry juice? Really?"

"Just drink it Tony." Steve ordered, taking a sip of his own.

Huffing, Tony obeyed. Not because he was told to, but because at this point, he'd try anything.

It was sickeningly sweet and he hated it.

 **4 –Hypnosis**

They had waited an hour to see if the juice would work (it didn't), then braked for lunch.

Afterwards, Clint was adamant it was his turn to try and put Tony to sleep (Tony wished he had used better words then 'put to sleep') but had thus far not come up with anything. Until he did the others went their separate ways.

Tony had work to do anyway. He couldn't waste an _entire_ day just so his team could feel like they were taking care of him. Besides, he was fine, and Jarvis wouldn't let him do anything _too_ harming.

So he got lost in his work for a few more hours, Bruce had come down to play at one point and Steve had made sure no coffee was being consumed during the process.

Then he got drug out of his 'dungeon' for dinner (which, why? They don't usually see so much of each other in one day unless they _have_ to).

Clint seemed particularly bouncy, shifting in his seat with a proud grin splitting his face. Tony was a little afraid.

"Okay, why are you grinning like that? You look like the cat that caught the canary, and frankly, it's creeping me out." Tony demanded, edging away from the archer.

Clint's grin grew wider.

 **-Line-**

"Picture yourself in the most calming place you can think of, now imagine your body slowly relaxing…"

This was so stupid. Still, Tony tried the cherry juice, so he tried to comply with the request has best he could.

"Good. Now, when I snap my fingers, you will fall into a deep sleep…"

Snap.

Thud!

Tony opened his eyes and glanced where Thor was now snoring into the carpet.

"Really!"

 **+1**

"So what's your sleep secret, Cap?" Tony asked, leaning his face on his fist.

"Me?" Steve glanced back from where he was making hot chocolate. _On the stove_ , the caveman. He shrugged, "I guess I don't have one."

Tony sighed, his face hitting the table with a clunk. "So today was an entire waste of time, then." It wasn't a question.

"Oh, c'mon," Steve tried to cheer him up, "I'm sure it wasn't an _entire_ waste."

"Oh, sure. My back's going to be sore for _weeks._ _Thank you_ , Natasha."

"You're welcome," She smirked. Probably enjoying the evil look Tony shot her. She was sadistic like that.

"So now what?" Bruce asked, cleaning his glasses.

"Now we're not going to do anything." Steve said, "Today was more stressful than relaxing, which kind of defeated the point. So as of right now, we're going to take a deep breath, watch Star Wars, eat popcorn, and drink hot chocolate." He finished firmly. Thor stepped forward to help hand out the beverages.

"Fine with me," Clint shrugged and hopped up to get the popcorn, while Natasha and Bruce were already headed out of the kitchen.

Tony looked back and forth between them before sighing. "Yeah, okay. Whatever." He stood and, after accepting his drink (grumbling only a little that it wasn't coffee), followed the others to the living room.

Halfway through the movie Tony started to nod off. He listed to the side until his head was in Steve's lap.

The other shared a look over his head. So, yeah, maybe Steve _did_ have some secrets after all.

Tony sighed contently, eyelids too heavy to keep open-

-Then the world shook.

Now wide awake, they all jumped to their feet. "Jarvis, wha-"

A flash of white.

It was over as fast as it had started.

But Tony was gone.

 **Sorry guys. I actually started writing this back in mid-September, but I got sidetracked by BB's Spook Fest. I don't regret it (I won, suckers!) but it did make me put my plans on hold, especially since Porcelain fought with me. Had it not, this probably would have been out in October, at the Latest!**

 **Anyway, this is the last story before my master plan! The next thing I post will be the fruits of my mind! MuWahahahahahha!**


	2. Authors Note

To find out what happens next, go read 'If You Only Walk Long Enough'!


End file.
